Sleepless Night
by unsaidesires
Summary: [HiroSei] After Seishuu went back to the island and Naru and the others threw a crazy welcome back party for him, they all left for the night... Except Hiro. Seishuu could use some help to clean up the house, but in the end, Hiro ended up staying for the night. What Seishuu thought was going to be a normal sleepover became one that could possibly keep him up until morning.. (NSFW)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n : Hohoho, omg I feel so tainted all of a sudden. Like - what have i done?! So apparently a couple of days back, or maybe 4, i received a request for a nsfw hirosei fanfic so i was like why not ahaha! And BAM. Here you go. Its a very short first chapter, but i think - hopefully - the next one will be a very hot one. A very VERY hot one. But of course, you guys may have to wait a lil longer. (argh look at me i caught hiro's 'accent'). **_

_**And i just HAVE to use the word 'member' this time because everything felt so fresh and new despite having written nsfw fics before. Oh and, idk if you guys even read these haha, but this happened after sensei came back to the island, and also after the previous barakamon fic i wrote, Fever.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, please enjoy! The theme is... *dramatic effect* Kinks.**_

* * *

><p>"See ya, sensei!"<p>

"'G'night!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

The children, including Tamako and Miwa, said their goodbyes before they left for the night.

It had been a rough and crazy welcome back party for Seishuu but most of them were still in high spirits, _not literally high,_ except for Seishuu. He had to deal with all the questions and the sudden pounces by the little children who were energetic as heck. In fact, he was starting to wonder if he should get a wife soon, seeing as how old he already was.

Anyway, after the children left, Seishuu realized that Hiroshi didn't tag along.

Well, sure, Seishuu could get some help to clean up the house, but it was already dark, and it might even get dangerous to go home in complete darkness, even though the island was pretty much safe to say the least.

"Hiro?" Seishuu asked as he picked up the streamers that littered the floor. "Aren't you gonna go home?"

"Nah... I don't wanna leave yet."

"But it's already dark out," Seishuu insisted. "Your parents might be worried."

Hiroshi smiled and assured, "Don't worry, sensei. I already contacted them."

"That's fast!" Seishuu exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Besides, I..." Hiroshi started. "I wanna stay with sensei a lil' longer."

"Eh? What do you mean? I was only gone for a short while." Seishuu said as he recalled the time when he was back at home with his mother worrying the life out of herself.

"Yeah, but, it felt like months."

"Really?" Seishuu, touched, tried to confirm it again.

"Yeah," Hiroshi replied. "Anyway, let's quickly clean up. If not, there's no space to put the futon."

"Wait a second, you're staying overnight?!"

* * *

><p>"Now that I think about it... There's only one futon," Seishuu said as he spread the single futon out on the floor.<p>

"S'alright, we can share," Hiroshi said as he laid down the pillows. "Besides, I won't let you sleep tonight."

"... What?" Seishuu froze just as he sat down.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight."

"Eh?" It still hadn't processed itself in Seishuu's mind. "Why not?"

Hiroshi did not reply as he plopped down in front of Seishuu on the futon. Without breathing a single word, he quickly leaned forward and kissed Seishuu. Seishuu was caught completely off guard but before he could push him away — Hiroshi held it there a little longer than he should as usual — the blond man pulled away instead.

"W-What was that about?! W-Why the s-sudden k-" Seishuu stuttered and began to turn red, but before he could continue, Hiroshi interrupted.

"Welcome back, sensei."

Seishuu was silent for a while, his cheeks still turning red though, before a somewhat sheepish smile spread across his face, "I'm back."

Another set of silence hung around in the air again, but it was comfortable.

_Shit, he's too cute! _

Hiroshi suddenly took Seishuu by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the futon — before the silence got too comfortable, that is.

"E-Eh, Hiro? W-W-W-What are you doing?" Seishuu grew flustered and helpless again.

"Sensei, are you feelin' tired?" Hiroshi asked casually, like everything was perfectly normal, even though Seishuu clearly thought it wasn't.

"Hell, of course I am! Naru and the others were like wild animals just now!" He replied in a somewhat frustrated voice.

"It's our first night together since ya left, so they're pretty hyped." _Well,_ I'm _hyped too. _

"Overhyped, you mean..."

Hiroshi chuckled a little, but his voice quickly turned firm, "Sorry, sensei. You won't be sleepin' tonight."

"Eh? Why?" The said man put on an innocent face.

"Ah... You're quite dense sometimes..." Hiroshi muttered loud enough for Seishuu to hear.

"Hey, what did you say?!" Seishuu balled his fists.

"You _do_ know that I'm in love with you, right?" Hiroshi said, matter-of-factly.

"W-Well, of course I do," Seishuu looked at him in the eyes. "That time when I fell sick, you already said that, so... Wait, hold on a second, did you sound more formal than usual just now?"

"Since you know that, then you should at least be able to guess."

"Hm..." Seishuu thought hard. "I still don't know what you mean..."

"It means that... I'm gonna do perverted things with you," Hiroshi replied, still very casual.

Silence.

"... E... Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna make you feel good tonight."

"H-Hiro? A-Are you feeling okay today?" Seishuu asked, trying to live in denial all of a sudden.

"I'm completely fine. I guess I just missed you a lot," Hiroshi replied sheepishly. "It was really lonely, y'know?"

Before Seishuu could say anymore, Hiroshi continued.

"Sensei, I've been wanting to ask you... Do you have any kinks?"

Silence again.

"Kinks?"

"Yeah."

"Li-Like sex-sexual kinks?"

"What else?"

"I don't... I don't know if I have any..." Seishuu averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Ah. You looked away. You're lyin'!"

"Am not!"

Hiroshi let out another chuckle as he said, "We just hafta find out, right?"

"F-Find out? What do you mean?!"

Hiroshi smirked, somewhat evilly, as he replied, "Let's start with this..."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Seishuu finally stripped. But it took a much longer time to properly pin him down.<p>

Eventually, he was naked, red and in bed.

He was really reluctant, and tried to convince Hiroshi instead, to no avail in the end.

"T-Then you have to strip, too!" Seishuu said as he fidgeted uncomfortably around under Hiroshi.

"Sensei..." Hiroshi said, while stroking the said man's right thigh rather eagerly. "Sorry, I... I think I'm overexcited..."

"Don't apologize while doing that!" Seishuu protested as he tried to squirm away. "Ugh..."

"I've always wanted to do this," Hiroshi whispered.

"R-Really?" Seishuu asked. "I never knew you were so perverse..."

"That's 'cause I'm holding back," Hiroshi said. "Anyway, how does it feel?"

"Ngh... Don't ask..." Seishuu said as he avoided eye contact at the cost of his life.

"Hm?" Hiroshi peered down, curious. "Sensei, you're starting to get hard."

"Don't say it out loud, geez!"

Hiroshi pushed Seishuu's legs a little more apart, and his fingers wandered to the spot right where the top of his thighs and his member met.

"Uwa-"

Upon contact, Seishuu immediately flinched, all his senses on guard, as he slapped Hiroshi's hands away and folded his legs back.

"Woah, calm down, sensei..." Hiroshi backed away a little, taken aback by his sudden violent behavior.

"H-how can I calm down when..." Seishuu curled into a nervous ball.

"Wait, don't tell me... That's your most sensitive spot?" Hiroshi asked, his interest piqued.

"Urgh... Y-Yeah..." The calligrapher, still curled up, replied shyly. "N-No one has ever touched there before..."

Hiroshi couldn't help but let out a little smirk as he said, "I found ya weak spot, sensei."

Seishuu cursed under his breath.

A little rustling was all it took for Seishuu to realize that Hiroshi had took off his shirt and was starting to roll it up.

"Eh? What are you doing?" When Hiroshi did not reply, he continued. "Wait, are you going to hit me?!"

"You're really an idiot. There's no way I'll hit you," Hiroshi assured. Instead, with his t-shirt rolled up, he grabbed Seishuu's wrist and circled it around them.

"Eh, Hiro?!" Struggling, Seishuu tried to escape. However it was too late. Hiroshi lifted his arms above his head and tied his wrists together. "Wait..."

"Let's start with a little bondage, shall we?" Hiroshi smiled. "Don't ya dare move, sensei."

"Ah... Hiro, let me go..." Seishuu pleaded. "And don't smile while saying that!"

"No way."

Hiroshi took hold of his thighs and spread them apart. It was difficult, seeing as to how reluctant the other man was, but one touch at that same sensitive spot was all it took to weaken him.

"Eh? There's no strength this time?" Hiroshi asked to no one in particular. "So after tying you up, you're _completely_ helpless, huh?"

"Shut up..." Seishuu was starting to feel it already, the warmth on his thighs were even more obvious now, and the fact that he was completely helpless against it could only arouse him more. But there was no way he was going to admit that.

"I see you got harder," Hiroshi teased as he spread Seishuu's legs wide. "So cute..."

He gently touched Seishuu's weak spot, forcing Seishuu to bite his lips.

Well, of course Seishuu wouldn't admit something as embarrassing as that, but his body said it all for him instead, completely giving him away. And for some reason or another, he couldn't move his arms at all. Not because they were tied up — only his wrists were tied — but because Hiroshi said not to.

_And hell, it felt so good._

"It's really warm 'ere," Hiroshi said, just before he started to rub it.

"Nghaa...!" Sensei flinched, but there was no strength in his legs anymore, all he felt was his hot blood pulsing through his legs and his member, and Hiroshi's fingers on such a forbidden spot. One part of him wanted to tell him to stop, while the other cheered Hiroshi on. His arms and body started to tremble, inobedient to his mind, and tears were starting to well up in his eyes too.

"S... top..." Seishuu said in a slur, panting. He was about to lose it. How he wished he could just close his legs and end everything. But he couldn't. The fact that he was getting harder with every rub wasn't helping either.

"Eh...? Doesn't look like you want me to," Hiroshi licked his lips as he bent down and cautiously and slowly licked it from the top to the bottom in a very smooth motion. With the other hand, he rubbed the left side.

"Ah... Ahhh!"

Seishuu's hips jerked up the moment Hiroshi was halfway through and he ejaculated — hard. White semen was instantly spread all around his torso as he tried to stop himself from drifting in and out of consciousness.

Panting, his head went slump onto the pillow as he tried to steady his breathing. His member was still throbbing and hard. Apparently, it wasn't enough. _Oh, of course it wasn't. _Hiroshi hadn't had his fill yet.

"Hi... Ro..." Seishuu muttered. "No more..."

"Ahh... Sensei came just from that. And what? Ya don't wanna continue?" Hiroshi asked. "You're still hard, y'know."

Seishuu placed his hands on Hiroshi's chest, and tried to push him away as he said, "I'll take care... Of it in the bathroom... So hurry and untie me..."

"Take care of it?" Hiroshi said somewhat eerily, causing Seishuu to have goosebumps blooming all over his body. He grabbed his hands and continued. "Then I guess that leads us to the next kink."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n : ... What have I done.**_

* * *

><p>"Sensei, have ya ever masturbated before?" Hiroshi asked as he took his time to untie the said man's wrists.<p>

"No... Never," Seishuu replied, still breathing a little harder because he was still pretty much aroused.

"Then can ya do it?" Hiroshi put his rolled up shirt aside.

"Now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, okay," Seishuu squirmed out and started to head towards the bathroom.

"E- Wait!" Hiroshi grabbed his arm just in time. "That's not what I meant, dammit!"

"What? Then what do you want me to do?" Seishuu turned to look at him. "There's no way I'm gonna do it out here."

"But that's _precisely_ the point!"

Seishuu did not reply as he stared intently and well, also judging, at him.

"No way."

"Hey!" Hiroshi pulled his arm, and catching Seishuu just before he fell. "You've no choice anyway."

"Let me go! I don't wanna feed your perverse desires!"

However, after a little struggle here and there, Seishuu ultimately gave in.

But he had to admit, there was this one tiny little part in him that wanted Hiroshi to see him masturbate. He wanted Hiroshi to see every bit of him. It was his first time, too, and he was pretty nervous.

He leaned against the wall and asked, "Here?"

"Yeah," Hiroshi sat on the futon, getting ready to enjoy a show. A very lewd one at that, too.

Seishuu spread his legs shyly. He was still hard, of course. He reached down and started to stroke his member.

"Ngh..." Seishuu was still very sensitive, and a little touch could already arouse him pretty much. He rubbed the tip, causing him to arch his body slightly. After that, he proceeded to rub his member, up and down.

But the catch was this : Hiroshi was watching his every move.

Just sitting in front of him was making Seishuu heat up. He could feel his gaze as his hands and body moved. He could feel where his gaze wandered to too, from his pink nipples to the entrance of his ass and the tip of his member. Everything. It was making him tremble with embarrassment, but he wanted him to see more. More of him and this other side of him.

Hiroshi's gaze left behind a hot trail all over his body, and soon, he was burning. Not just his body, but also inside his chest. There was this indescribable desire rising within him.

His breaths shaking and his hands trembling, he quickened the pace.

"Ahh..." Even though Hiroshi was just in front of him, he was imagining Hiroshi doing something else in his mind. He was imagining him looming over him, getting ready to touch him all over. He imagined him stroking his member, causing him to throw his head back and moan in pleasure.

The more he thought of these, the more embarrassed and guilty he felt. It felt _wrong,_ but at the same time, it felt right.

"Sensei, play with your nipples a little," Seishuu could hear his voice loud and clear, as if he was just speaking to him right beside his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine and set his hair on the back of his neck on guard.

He did as he was told, almost like he was hypnotized. He pinched his nipple with the other hand and twisted it around between his fingers.

"Ahh! Ngh..." Seishuu arched his back a little more, his hips almost moving along, causing his hands to move down his member even faster.

"Yeah, just like that," Hiroshi's voice came again, and it was a little different: loud and clear but more _demanding. _

For some reason or another, Seishuu felt something flutter in him. Almost like he was _happy_ that he was doing it right and pleasing Hiroshi. _Or was he? _

He closed his eyes and the Hiroshi in his imagination became more vivid. He could nearly touch him already.

The Hiroshi in his imagination slowly inserted a finger into Seishuu's entrance, shocking him, causing his hips to jerk back.

Back to reality.

Seishuu realized he had subconsciously inserted his _own_ finger into his ass.

"Hi... Ro, not there..." His voice was nothing but a whimper, but right after he said it, it hit him that it just slipped out. He didn't mean to say that at all.

Hiroshi was shocked. He didn't expect Seishuu to think of him when he was masturbating. What's more, there was a bonus. Seishuu played with the entrance of his ass. It was surprisingly sensitive by the looks of it. Especially when Seishuu's finger circled the entrance. He would try and squirm out of position, and whimper and moan softly, too. His back would arch and his hips would shift. It was like his hands were of another person's.

It was so erotic that it was almost scary.

Seishuu's hands were faster now, and wet, dirty sounds were starting to echo around the room. The hand which was playing with his nipple earlier had reached down to caress his entrance.

"Ahh...! I, I'm cumming...!" Seishuu shut his eyes, his hands and fingers still moving, but faster now.

_Oh, he was so close._ So _close. _

Then it all stopped abruptly without warning.

The moment Hiroshi grabbed hold of his wrists, he began to struggle.

"Aaahh! Hiro! Let me... Let me cum!" Seishuu pleaded, his legs folding and toes curling. His member was about to burst. It was twitching and leaking, begging its owner to hurry up and release the pent up sexual frustration.

But the fact that his hands could not touch himself anymore angered and aroused him.

"Hold it in for me, sensei," Hiroshi instructed, tightening his grasp around his wrists.

"I... I can't! I'm already..." Seishuu's voice trailed off into the distance, unwilling to say another word. All he wanted was to cum.

"You can't cum yet," Hiroshi said. "Just a little longer. I'll make you feel real good after this."

"Eh, really?" Seishuu was no longer thinking straight anymore. "Please, Hiro..."

"It's alright, sensei," Hiroshi assured. "I won't lie. Just hold it in."

"Ngh... But it hurts a little..." Seishuu said.

"Where? Here?" Hiroshi touched the tip of Seishuu's member.

"Ahh! There..." Seishuu went slump against the wall. "More..."

"Hm?" Hiroshi licked his finger. "What did you say?" He was obviously teasing him, but Seishuu did not care, all he wanted was him to touch him.

"T-There... My... The tip..." Seishuu's voice was nothing but a shaky whisper.

"What tip?"

"My... My cock..."

Hiroshi leaned in and kissed Seishuu, "That's your reward."

He let go of Seishuu's wrists and bent down. He squeezed the base of Seishuu's member, causing Seishuu to flinch, and lowered his head to lick the the length of it.

"Ahh! It-It hurts!"

"But it feels good, right?" Hiroshi said, licking his lips.

"Ah... Hurry up already..."

"Don't be so impatient," Hiroshi smiled, and he started to suck on the tip of Seishuu's member.

"Ngh!" Seishuu threw his head back. It was already leaking, he wanted to cum so bad, but Hiroshi's hand was tightly gripping it. "Hiro, let... Go..."

"Just a little more," Hiroshi assured before he devoured him whole, his tongue licking it at the same time.

"Ahhh... Hah... Hiro...!"

Hiroshi let go, and before he even had time to withdraw, cum spurted out and landed on his face and Seishuu's body.

"Hah… Hah… Ah…" Seishuu panted, as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Wow… A lot came out," Hiroshi said as he wiped off the cum on his face and proceeded to lick it off his hand. "Did it feel good, sensei?"

Seishuu nodded weakly. "I want to sleep…"

"Before that," Hiroshi said. "Let's getcha clean."

"Carry me there," Seishuu held out his arms. "I can't move my legs anymore..."

* * *

><p>"Sensei, if ya were ta do it again, would you?" Hiroshi asked as he tucked him into the futon.<p>

"Hm… Maybe…"

"Really?"

"Not…"

"You're already dozin' off!" Hiroshi laughed, "I guess not, huh!"

Seishuu did not reply. His eyes were already closed and he was starting to drift off to sleep, but before he could enter slumberland, he got jolted awake by a question — or maybe two — he had been keeping to himself all the while.

"Hey, Hiro," he started, his voice a little hazy.

"Hm?" Hiroshi got in the covers with him.

"Didn't you want to… Uh, you know, feel good as well?" Seishuu awkwardly said. "I mean, you didn't get to do it."

"It's fine," Hiroshi replied. "I'll get my chance soon."

"… Don't you dare," Seishuu hesitated.

"Eh? Even after you did all those things?" Hiroshi teased. "Ya were really sexy."

"Shut up, idiot," Seishuu pouted. "It was… On the spur of the moment."

"Sensei's a really bad liar, huh?" Hiroshi said as he snuggled close to Seishuu's back.

"Ah, one more thing before I sleep," Seishuu said. "What about Hiro? Do you have any kinks?"

"Hm…" Hiroshi pretended to think hard. "I'm not quite sure, but there's one I'm pretty certain of."

"And what would that be?"

"Dominance."


End file.
